clashofclansbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
Inferno Tower
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Inferno Tower fires a mystical flame that gets more powerful the longer it stays on a target. It can target ground troops and flying units alike. Load the Tower with Dark Elixir to keep it operational." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Inferno Tower shoots a jet of flame that burns through even the thickest armor. **The flame takes a while to heat up, making it most effective against the biggest and baddest troops. **Stop Heroes, P.E.K.K.As and Golems in their tracks, and shoots Dragons out of the sky! **The Inferno Tower can be overwhelmed by large groups of weaker units, such as the Archer. **The Inferno Tower does progressive damage against a single target. The longer the tower stays focused on the same target, the more damage it does. This makes it very weak against large numbers of Tier 1 troops and very strong against smaller numbers of high health troops such as P.E.K.K.As, Dragons, Giants and Golems. **Similar to the X-Bow, the Inferno Tower must be recharged periodically. However, recharging it requires Dark Elixir instead of normal Elixir. **Supercell released a teaser video on it: Inferno Tower Video ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Inferno Tower is weak against large numbers of Tier 1 (and to a lesser extent Tier 2) troops. Make sure the Inferno Tower is within range of a Mortar or a Wizard Tower so that it adequately defended. **This defense is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as the Dragon, P.E.K.K.A and Golem. As such it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker Troops but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close by can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). *'Offensive Strategy' **This structure wreaks havoc with most common offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses and light units follow. Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, as after even a few seconds no amount of Healers will be able to keep a P.E.K.K.A or Golem alive. A combination of Lightning Spells and a group of Minions may be the best way to get at the Inferno Tower if it is behind multiple Walls and defenses. **Four level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 1 Inferno Tower. Five level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 2 Inferno Tower. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems get destroyed in seconds by this strong defensive building, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it will be defeated very quickly. It only targets a single unit at once, so attacker spacing is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower or Mortar is nearby). **Look at the Inferno Tower to see if it is empty or full with Dark Elixir. If it is empty there will be no canister of Dark Elixir attached to the side of the tower, and there will no longer be fire emitting from the top. Finally the glowing lava pool present at the bottom will have also disappeared, giving the entire structure the look of ordinary rock or metal (see image gallery below). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** Inferno Towers undergo a slight visual change when upgraded to level 2. *** When initially constructed, the Inferno Tower consists of a tall, narrow tower of rocks straddling a glowing pool of lava. At the top of the Inferno Tower is a circular focusing lens, and a rectangular-shaped Dark Elixir reservoir is mounted on one side. *** At level 2, huge red flames are emitted from the focusing lens on the top of the tower, and the prominent sections of rock from the first level become gilded with a red overlay. The rock holding the lens becomes gold and the lens themselves become red and the fire overwhelms the ring. ---- *'Trivia' **It was Added on the May 23, 2013 update as part of the 'Fiery Fortress' Update. **Takes up a 2x2 space. Along with the Hidden Tesla, this is the smallest footprint of any permanent defensive structure. **There is currently only 1 upgrade available, giving the Tower a total of 2 levels. This gives it the least amount of upgrades of any building (aside from the Builder's Hut, which has no upgrades at all). **It is similar to the X-Bow due to the fact that both have limited ammunition and must be periodically reloaded. **Although the Inferno Tower is reloaded with Dark Elixir, it shoots out a continuous ball of fire, which looks distinctly similar to the Dragon's fiery breath. **There is an achievement for destroying a certain amount of Inferno Towers, and it is called Firefighter. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Inferno Tower such as Level, Damage Per Second, Loading Cost, Hitpoints, Range, Damage type, Targets and Favorite target. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Inferno Tower to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Inferno Tower is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes the upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - This icon informs you that the Inferno Tower is fully loaded. ** - Pressing this icon reloads the Inferno Tower with Dark Elixir. Inferno Tower attacking.jpg|Inferno Tower using its firepower. Depleted Inferno Tower.jpeg|A depleted level 1 inferno tower.